


Summer '77

by k0j_taylor



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Nighttime, Summer, date, rooftop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k0j_taylor/pseuds/k0j_taylor
Summary: It's a hot summer night and Dizzee needs relief.





	

They say heat makes people crazy. The Bronx skies were beginning to fold into a cotton candy canvas sprinkled with little puffs of white clouds. Dizzee leaned against the window sill that connected him to the world around him. Despite the time of day, the hot waves of air still seemed to penetrate him and the space around him, making him a cake baking in an oven. Ra and Boo left to hang out with Zeke and Shaolin. They’d probably made their meeting spot look like a victim of arson with all of their marijuana smoke. Dizzee dreamed of Thor as the calming bustle of the city below him contributed to his thoughts until he was rudely interrupted by reality dripping down his forehead in the form of a bead of sweat. He needed to see his boyfriend and he needed to see him fast. 

Dizzee rummaged through his room in search of a bag. After failing to find one, he snatched the light gray sheet off of his mattress. Clutching the sheet in both hands, he crept into the hallway, trying not to blow his cover or his brothers’ cover. The cotton candy skies had been devoured, and this new blanket of black with white specks made his escape easier but slowed down the process. When his outstretched hand swiped the front door, he eased it open and closed it again behind him. He bolted down the building’s screeching staircase and scurried into the night like a mouse on the subway. 

It was Tuesday. Dizzee knew he could find Thor at the top of his apartment building, so he took the fire escape up. As he neared the top of the rusty stairs, he began to slow down. The view was unbelievable. The city sparked and hissed like a firecracker on the fourth and like a child, Dizzee stood at the entrance of the rooftop watching with awe. He squinted a little and his sight focused on the broad, pale back of a gentleman. His wavy, blonde hair bonded to his neck and back by sweat. His attire was simple, as he wore only a pair of denim cutoffs and who knew what lay beneath those jeans. Every once in awhile, he’d take a drag of his marijuana cigarette and exhale the smoke with the softest sigh. Glued to the figure, Dizzee couldn’t decide which sight was more beautiful. It was all too much for him. He started toward the gentleman with his sheet being gripped tightly in his left hand. With his right hand, Dizzee stroked the larger boy’s back from behind and planted a kiss on his cheek. “Speaking of the devil,” Thor turned away from the city and faced Dizzee. He had a wild grin which occurred on behalf of the weed and the fact that he was alone with his boyfriend. “I couldn’t bear another scorcher away from you,” Dizzee admired the smile lines that formed on Thor’s face. “You planned a surprise for us?” Thor questioned darting his blue eyes from Dizzee’s face to the sheet in his left hand. “Somethin’ like that,” Dizzee set the sheet down which revealed two bottles of coke and an assortment of fruity candies. “I thought we could be each other’s relief on this hot night. Would you care to join me?” Dizzee offered Thor his hand as he stretched out the sheet a little more. Thor rested on his back and let Dizzee nestle against the bay his body created. The moon illuminated their faces and created highlights on their bodies. Thor looked into Dizzee’s face, admiring the edges and humps and textures that created it. “May I?” Thor asked as he adjusted himself in order to press his lips against Dizzee’s without an error. The smaller boy leaned in and pressed with all of the energy the heat hadn’t stolen from him. Thor’s mouth tasted like the sour cherry candies he’d eaten minutes ago, and Dizzee yearned for more. He slid his tongue between the slit their lips had made and let Thor’s tongue meet his. When withdrawing for air, Dizzee gazed at Thor's wonderland of a body, he was mesmerized. “I love you,” he whispered as if his volume would disrupt what was taking place. “I love you too,” Thor cupped his Dizzee's face with his hands. It was evident to them both that the heat only made them crazier for one another.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on here. Some constructive criticism would be amazing. :) (Sorry if there are any mistakes, I was so excited to start posting)


End file.
